Playing Pretend
by rosemarygreeneyes
Summary: Artemis is a bit unsure about where her and Roy stand after the whole Haly's Circus mission. Scratch that, she's VERY unsure about where they stand after that. Mix in a creepy jerk that won't leave her alone, one scheming freshman, a meddling friend and a confused, unreadable Roy and it makes for one very, very interesting game of playing pretend.
1. Chapter 1

**Playing Pretend- A longshot fic**

Rated T for language and kissing!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned this wonderful show, it would still be on and Nightwing would be in every episode. (So- hint-hint- I don't own!)

Note: The events of the episode Performance have been moved to take place in early December for the purpose of this fic. Sorry if that's a bit confusing!

**P**arking lot:

I eyed the clock, my fingers tapping out a staccato beat with the ticking of the clock. Glancing at the math teacher I was currently tuning out, I sighed heavily. I was itching to get the hell out of this school. It wasn't that I didn't appreciate Gotham Academy, but it could be boring as fuck and the snobs were hard to put up with. But in the end I really was grateful for it and the opportunity it was. Today though, today was something a little different. Today was special. I smiled, contemplating the mission I would get to take with the team. The team that accepted me liked me for who I was and treated me like family. I bit my lip as I thought of the two little teeny problems of being on the team. First of all, there was that pesky thing about me keeping my real "family" from the team. My hands clenched unwillingly, the image of the people I was unfortunately related to popping up in my mind. Forcing myself to relax, I ran a hand through my blonde hair. I couldn't tell the team. I would, when I was sure that they wouldn't hate me forever. Because I couldn't handle having another family fall apart in front of me, this time because of her. I couldn't rebuild after another rejection. But they deserved to know. One day I would tell them. Someday soon. So that was settled.

Then there was that other little, more immediate problem. Red Arrow. My eyes narrowed reflexively just thinking about that asshole redhead. Ever since the circus mission in Europe things hadn't been as heated. But there was still so much tension. So much unreasonable tension and unresolved issues. It sort of killed me inside to not know where I stood with him. I wanted to know what he thought of me. And then when it was some random bull shit I could just punch him for it. I wanted to know. Now. Unfortunately I was in freaking math class right now... I looked up at the clock. Two minutes. Thank God. I hastily copied down what was on the board and gathered my scattered supplies as the God-sent ringing of the bell started signaling the end of a long academic day. I breathed a sigh of relief. Now I could leave this place, get to Mt. Justice and the Team.

-Breaking of ze line!-

I walked out of the prison known as math class and into the bustling hallway. I made my way to my locker quickly; waving or saying a quick greeting to the friends I passed.

Finally I found my island of isolation. My locker, number 299. Quickly turning the lock I opened my locker in record time. The textbooks were shoved in and green backpack was taken out. As I was packing my bag, a high voice spoke behind me.

"Hey Artemis, where are you going in a hurry?" The voice of Bette Kane said. I held in an annoyed sigh. Even Bette wanted to keep me here! I turned, putting on what I considered a friendly smile. To others it would seem more like a grimace but luckily Bette knew me well.

"What is it, Kane?" I said indifferently. Secretly I was proud I wasn't glaring at her. I was getting a lot better at hiding my annoyance. Thank you Robin, for the lessons. Bette smiled at me and held her hands up slightly, the universal sign for "I come in peace"

"I can tell you're more than ready for break to start. I'm not going to talk for long-"

In spite of my agitation I snorted at that, causing her to pause and fold her arms.

"Sorry, sorry go on. It's just it's hard to imagine you not talking for an hour at least..." I trailed off as she huffed and flipped her hair. But she was smiling and I knew she was kidding.

"As I was about to say before you rudely interrupted, I'm having a holiday party and I was wondering if you-" She stopped again, her eyes narrowing in loathing. I opened my mouth to ask her what I did now when I realized her hate was focused on something behind me.

" Jerkface douche at 12 o'clock. Here we go again." She growled, her arms now crossed. Only two people made Bette this angry. Sabrina and Benjamin. And Sabrina was sick today, so that meant...

"Hey sexy. What's up?" A male voice purred out. I groaned. Not this guy again! I did a 180, to see a dirty blonde haired boy with clear grey eyes, an untucked oxford shirt, and sagging khakis coupled with a rumpled blazer and loose tie. He was a teen girl's dream. His smile was unnervingly charming. He was surrounded by three other jocks that looked similar to him. I crossed my arms, mimicking Bette's stance. But inside I was melting into his soulful, sincere eyes. God I hate hormones.

" Eff off Ben." Bette hissed. And then I remembered, this guy was a trap for stupid girls. Ben's smile wasn't charming, it was smarmy. His eyes weren't soulful; they were glazed over with drugs. He wasn't hot; he was a cold-hearted player who didn't give a fuck about the girls he used. And it didn't look like he was going anywhere. He leaned against the lockers, crossing his arms too, but his action was lazy and cocky. If it was possible, my glare turned icier.

"Oh, come on Betts. Is that how you greet your friends?" Ben asked, his eyes roaming over my body. He made me feel dirty.

"It is when I hate them." Bette said, her tone unchanging.

"Whatever. You're no fun anyway; I figured that out last year. But we did have a couple good times." Ben said uncaring.

"Yeah, yeah. Good times, huh? Like that time I slapped you cause you tried to feel me up at that party. And the time I kicked you in the balls because-" Bette's sarcastic rant was cut short as Ben pressed a finger to her lips.

"Mm. Actually changed my mind. I'd rather make some new memories Bette. How about the behind the bleachers in ten?" He whispered as his friends snickered in the background.

My vision went red. How dare he touch my friend! I couldn't take it; this guy was a major jerk. I went to slap away his arm, but surprisingly Bette got there first. She stepped on his foot. Hard. He yelped and moved back. He glared at her but then his predatory eyes turned to me. I went cold.

"How about you, Beautiful? You interested?" He asked sweetly. I rolled my eyes.

"As if I'd ever want you Ben. Can't you go pick on some desperate cheerleader or some other girl?" I spat out. He was disgusting. Suddenly he was playing with my long blonde hair.

"Artemis, Artemis. My lovely Greek goddess. It's okay to admit you want some of this. All you girls do." He said, his voice washing over me, enticing me, drawing me in. Then I saw Bette's angry face. And I remembered again. He was dangerous.

"Benjamin. Seriously, can't you take a damn hint?" I said slightly gentle. At this point I was just trying to reason with him. His eyes twinkled with poison. He leaned in, breathing on me.

"Arty. I've seen you staring. And I know you're not taken...You don't have a guy. I can be there for you. We can just meet back here after-school. I promise it'll be the best you've ever had." He murmured. My eyes widened. It was true; I had been interested in him. But that was before I knew what a creep he was! But his dreamy eyes were boring into mine and I couldn't move, couldn't say anything. And he was leaning closer, closer; I could smell the scent of chocolate on his breath...

Bette's voice broke the trance as she squealed,

"Artemis, don't! What about your boyfriend?" Ben drew back, his interest peaked. He turned back towards my fellow blonde as I did too. I was confused as hell. Boyfriend?

"Her boyfriend?" He questioned in disbelief. As confused as I was, I bristled at his tone. Was it hard to believe that I could get a decent guy?

"Yeah. He's sort of possessive too. So back off." Bette said convincingly.

Ben scoffed but looked conflicted. It was one thing to mess with a single girl, but when other guys got involved it could get messy. But I didn't have a boyfriend... I shot Bette a look. She spared me a glance, one that said, "I know what I'm doing. Just go with it."

Ben looked between us and raised an eyebrow.

"Artemis has a boyfriend? You want me to believe that?" He asked dubiously. Seriously, how hard was it to think I was taken? Did I really come off that unapproachable?!

I couldn't help but add something.

"Seriously Ben. Leave it. You don't want to get on his bad side. And by the way even if I was single, you really aren't my type. I've never been much for douche bags. Or blondes."

"Yeah, she's into redheads!" A voice piped in. I looked towards the source in surprise. It was the Grayson boy. What the hell was he doing? And how did he know that I actually do like redheads? We had talked a couple times; I guess I had mentioned it. He stood confidently in front of Benjamin, who was at least two heads taller than him. He was grinning up at the bully of an eleventh grader who was glaring down at him. Bette rolled her eyes at the annoying freshman and Ben's lackeys looked unsure.

"Benjamin, you might want to get going, I heard Coach is doing locker rounds and he's heading towards the junior hallway. And as great of a player you are, Coach can't just ignore all the drugs in your locker..." Grayson said unconcerned. Ben stood up straight and swore quickly. He narrowed his eyes at Bette as he picked up his previously dropped backpack.

" Thanks for the heads up Grayson. And Bette-" He pointed at her.

"This isn't over." His gaze then moved to me. His tone went sleazy again as he said,

"As for you Artemis, I'm guessing you girls want me to believe that lonely, feisty Artemis has a strong, possessive, redheaded boyfriend. Who probably "just happens" to not go to GA so I "just happen" to not know him. And he "just happens" to sound a lot like all the other fake boyfriends Betts has had. Yeah right." He paused, allowing his group of clones to snicker and whatever. Damn, my fist was aching to meet this guys' face.

He resumed his little end speech with a self-satisfied smile.

"I'll believe in him when I see him. But hey, you know where to find me when you're done playing pretend. 'Til next time, Beautiful." He winked and then gestured to his friends and they walked off. I let out a breath of relief. I almost blew my civilian cover right there by _killing_ him!

"Dick, why would you help that scumbag? I can't believe you sometimes!" An annoyed looking girl said as she glared at Dick. He shrugged and smirked.

"Come on Babs! You know me better than that. I might have "just happened" to forget that the locker check actually "just happened" about fifteen minutes ago and the coach is out for blood. Oops." He said sarcastically. The girl only looked slightly relived. However, Bette still looked peeved.

"I could have handled that freshie. We didn't need you to step in and save the day or whatever you were trying to do." She said ungratefully. I rolled my eyes. This was one of those times that Bette was just plain snobby. Dick looked unaffected by her comment, but I wanted to thank him.

"Even if Bette could have handled it, thanks for saving me from unnecessary and unwanted lip-lock. I owe you one." I said. Bette frowned and gave an annoyed sigh. Dick's friend gave an angry stare to Bette and started to walk away. But Dick smiled at me.

"No prob, Wouldn't want you to accidentally cheat on your boyfriend, right?" And with that comment he ran to catch up with the girl and started to talk animatedly with her.

I shook my head slightly and looked back at Bette. She was staring at me, curious.

"What?" I asked, a little defensive. She raised an eyebrow and suddenly hugged me. In my surprise I managed a half hearted return.

"You're so nice. Why do you try to hide it?" She questioned as she stepped back. I shrugged.

"I could ask you the same thing." I shot back. She nodded.

"Fair enough. Oh, and I'm sorry that you had to get caught up in my fight with Ben."

"It's fine. We're friends, your fight is my fight. But...Umm... What do I do when he realizes I don't have a real boyfriend?" I asked apprehensively. Lying I could do, but all this fake relationship confusion was hard.

"Oh, don't worry about that. Just get a picture of you kissing some guy at a party who has reddish hair and looks intimidating. Then run around showing it to people, post it on Facebook or something. It'll work out. Plus, by the end of break he'll be over you." She said dismissively.

I was about to ask her another question but she didn't give me a chance.

"Oh God, I've got to go. Last minute party planning. I'll text you the date and whatever. See you there!" She said hurriedly after glancing at her watch. I muttered a goodbye as she rushed out.

I checked my phone. Great, I wasted about fifteen minutes of my life talking with the "jerkface douchebag" as Bette so nicely put it. Glancing around the hallway, I realized there was virtually no one left in the school. Well duh! Why would anyone willingly spend unnecessary time at school when it was officially winter break? I pulled on my silver puffy coat.

I sighed as I picked up my dark green backpack. It was heavier than usual since I was taking all my books and binders home for the break. I also grabbed my coat and slammed my locker closed with a clang. Time to go home. Mount. Justice.

-Breaking of ze line!-

I scanned the parking lot looking for the buses. I saw no ugly yellow anywhere, so it looked like I'd be waiting for the late bus. Thanks a lot Benjamin. Now I'd be late for training or worse, a mission debrief. I shuddered. An angry batman on me? A very scary thought. Even for me.

I ran my free hand through my loose bangs. I could walk, but I'd be tired and sore from walking in these stupid shoes for a couple miles. I could wait for late bus, but then I'd be late. I could also just take the public bus to the stop near my house. Perfect. I smiled and started across the parking lot. It looked like everyone had already left. There were a couple seniors hanging out near the school, playing with the snow. There were two girls drinking coffee, unconcerned with the freezing cold. And there was some guy near a motorcycle; his helmet off his head and his head was bent down as he examined his ride.

I shivered, the cold reminding me that it was time to get walking. I started towards the end of the parking lot, passing the seniors, the girls. I was nearing the motorcyclist. He was kind of cute...But I had my fake boyfriend to think of right? I passed him, and was nearing the bus stop when I heard,

"Artemis?" A familiar voice questioned incredulously.

**A/N: **I found this in my folder from a couple months ago. I've been busy with school and summer stuff but I plan on updating this, as there's a total of 14 chapters so look for updates! Reviews welcome!

BTW, I know nothing of Bette Kane's character so I basically made her into what served my purposes. Sorry if anyone was expecting Bette to be herself…

Also: NO CLONE ROY. NOT AT THIS POINT.

I haven't decided whether or not to include the clone storyline. There's still the whole mole issue, but at this point in the fic Roy is himself and more importantly believes that he is himself. I'll definitely let you all know if the clone storyline is brought in but ASSUME it is not. Hope you enjoyed!

-Rosemary


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys, I know it's been a while. But all of you who are writers as well as fanfic readers know how it is. School, tennis season, debate team, other writing stuff (NaNoWriMo) came up. But it's finally finished and I started chapter 3!

Shoutouts at the bottom!

ALSO

This chapter only got posted/ finished because of my wonderful, talented, perfect editor/ BFF beachlover470, who read the 1st chapter and nagged me like hell to write. Go check her out if you can!

**Disclaimer—I don't own Young Justice or Hot Pockets (the food) …**

Read and enjoy :)

….

**L**ies of Love:

"Artemis?"

The current bane of my existence, the one who doubted my every move, the one who made me feel like an outcast, who reminded me that I didn't truly belong- stood before me, his normally threatening voice slightly confused.

Red hair, way too big muscles, stupid leather jacket, shades on in the middle of fucking winter…

What a_ great_ end to an already perfect day.

"Roy?"

My voice was filled with equal parts shock, anger and distrust. What the hell was he doing here? I was itching to talk to him about where we stood with each other, but with Benjamin's slimy voice fresh in my memory, I was still on edge. I was irritated, tired and wanted to leave. But, I seemed to be attracting all the assholes I didn't need.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped as his silence stretched out.

Roy took in my green puffer coat, my scuffed up hand me down shoes, thin gloves and most importantly the obnoxiously large 'GA' insignia stitched to the vest over my shirt.

Shit. Cover blown.

His mouth turned down into a frown.

"I could ask you the same thing."

Shit, shit, shit. I wasn't ready for this. I breathed out slowly, under his gaze.

I just had to play this cool, and then my past could stay hidden.

"I asked you first." I said warily. Roy snorted harshly.

"What? I did!" I asserted.

Roy's eyes narrowed visibly under the shades. I could clearly imagine the outline of a domino mask over his face instead of sunglasses. His entire face darkened and he scowled.

"Yeah, you did. But I'm not the one hiding something."

My heart plummeted. Just when I started to think that we were getting closer to being reluctant allies or something. Roy glowered down at me, judging me, condemning me.

"Why are you so fixated on this hiding thing? I thought we decided I wasn't the mole!"

He stepped closer to me, his jaw clenched.

"We did."

I waved my arms in exasperation.

"Then stop glaring me down!"

"Stop being so defensive. Just answer the question. If you're hiding something-

"And I'm not."

Roy fixed me with a hard look.

"Okay." He gritted out, "Then just tell me why you're here, in Gotham, at this school."

I opened my mouth to tell him exactly where he could go or where the nearest cliff was so he could drive his motorcycle over it – but I stopped.

I was at the end of my rope. Normally, I could play it cool, sarcastic and snarky. I could get on his nerves before he could get on mine, but today I just couldn't do it. Normally, if he came off as too aggressive or combative, I would fight back just as hard and scream right back in his stupid face. But not today.

I couldn't wait to just get to the Cave, see the people I actually wanted to see, do some training, shoot some targets with Benjamin's face on them, go home to my mom and relax for the first time since I even started this uptight school and seriously just start my winter break off with some actual happiness.

So.

Maybe it was the civilian wear, maybe it was the fact that we had actually worked together well on a mission. Maybe it was that I didn't have a bow and arrow to shoot him with if things got out of hand.

Maybe it was because I realized that with Roy, honey worked way better than vinegar. And even then, you had to stubbornly persuade him. And it wasn't worth it. Plus, if I didn't want Roy digging too deep into my past, what better way than to make it seem like I was being completely honest?

But seriously. The goddamn eighteen year old was making me being the adult. Who ever thought this day would come? Not me.

So I decided to let down my walls, and tell the sort-of truth.

I smoothed down my skirt and crossed my arms. I worked hard to make my expression impassive.

"Come on, Roy. I know you're not Batman, the world's greatest detective or anything. But I'm sure you can put it together."

Roy raised an eyebrow behind the shades. Again, why the hell was he wearing some in winter?!

"You're not telling me you go to school here? In Gotham?"

I smiled sardonically.

"I'm telling you I go here- to snobby mcsnob school because I do. And yes, in Gotham, Roy. That's what the 'G' in the GA stands for."

Roy remained unmoved. It was like pulling a tooth trying to get him to loosen up.

"That was a joke, Harper. You can be tough and still laugh."

He simply continued to stare me down.

"What?" I kept my tone nice and even. Innocent.

"If you live in Gotham then how do you even know Green Arrow?" He asked gruffly.

I rolled my eyes dramatically, forcing a smile.

"Are you having amnesia or something, Harper? I'm related to Ollie, but that doesn't mean we have to live in the same city or anything." I said smoothly.

Fake it 'till you make it, right? Or in my case, fake it until you get over your fear of rejection (never) and tell people who you really are. Same difference really. Either way, I was really faking it. I put my best trust-me look, which is just my normal face with wider eyes and me sans scowl, and hoped for the best.

He hesitated before relaxing.

"Okay, just quit being a smartass."

I let out a breath of relief before replying.

"Only if you stop giving me the perfect opportunities to make snarky comments. Actually, no, never mind, I'll still be sarcastic even if you stop."

Roy shook his head.

"Whatever."

Then it was silent. I could hear the distant sounds of traffic, of Gotham, but we didn't speak.

I breathed out a cloud in the frigid air, rocking on my feet. He leaned against his bike, apparently unbothered by the cold. Glancing from side to side, I resisted the urge to tug my hair. It was a nervous tic of mine, and I didn't want to look uneasy. Because, really, aside from a few angry encounters, we had never talked. Not in a real conversation. I had no idea what to say.

I scanned his figure, taking him in. I blurted the first thing that came to mind.

"Aren't you cold?"

Hey, gotta start somewhere. Roy shot me an odd look.

"No." He replied shortly. I gestured to his leather jacket, which actually looked sort of badass.

"How?" It wasn't much, but I sucked at small talk. Being overly friendly and outgoing has never been a big worry for me. I talk to the people I like and avoid the ones I don't. It ensures that I never have to deal with stupidity or jerks.

Roy shook his head.

"I'm not letting you in on my secrets. I still don't trust you."

Was the infamous stone-faced Roy making a joke? Or was he just being ridiculously paranoid?

Either way, I took it as a point in my favor the fact that he wasn't threatening to dig into my past and actually looked like there wasn't an arrow stuck up his ass. I chuckled and Roy's mouth turned up in the barest hint of a smile. I decided I liked what that smile was hinting at. I stepped in closer, feeling bold. I prodded his bicep as I joked, "Seriously, is it just layers of muscles that keep you warm?"

Roy shrugged slightly.

"Something like that." He replied, pulling his jacket to one side, revealing padding on the inside. Using his free hand, he took my arm and brought my icy hand up to feel the padding. I grinned at the heat emanating from it. Note to self- convince Ollie to hook me up with one of these jackets…

"So this would be the Hot Pocket warming compartment of your jacket, for when you get hungry on the job right?" I quipped. Roy's smile broke out in earnest. I could make out the minute crinkles at the edge of his mouth, the quick dart of his tongue over his lips- which was how I noticed the small amount of space between us.

I started in surprise at our intimate position. I stood maybe five inches away from him, close enough to feel it when he breathed out. He hadn't let go of my hand, and I hadn't tried to move it. But… It didn't feel bad. It felt comfortable, safe. A few weeks ago, being this close to Roy would've gotten me either insanely annoyed or murderously angry. Now all I wanted was to see the grey-blue eyes behind the douche bag shades. Maybe the circus mission had changed things between us in a different way than I had thought…

"Hey Artie!"

The familiar unctuous voice dragged me back to the present. Our hands dropped down, and the cold touched my skin again. I took a step backwards, my eyes narrowing simultaneously. I would know that slick, 'suave' voice anywhere. I turned around sharply, giving the approaching figure a good view of my scowl.

Über-pervert and fulltime douchebag, otherwise known as Benjamin was sauntering towards us. He still had his lackeys, and over his rumpled blazer, he had a grey puffer coat that still managed to look good on him as well as black gloves and a ski hat. I guess he had somehow gotten himself out of trouble with the Coach. No surprise there. Probably bribed him with his parent's money or something.

I crossed my arms; ready to take on the incoming sleazeball and to keep in the warmth that Roy had given me. There were a few catcalls from the jock clones he called friends, before their leader spoke again.

"Artemis, my offer still stands. Coach let me off the hook, and the gym is open!"

God damn it, I hated him.  
"Come on, loosen up a bit. I'll be gentle!" He added as he made his way over.

I hated him so much.

He was everything I detested in a guy. Cocky, arrogant, manipulative, stupid, aggressive, perverted, careless, and stubborn. Roy could be those things too but at least he wasn't a drug abusing, womanizing douche that flirted with everything that moved and sexually harassed every woman he saw.

Benjamin reminded me of villains I had met, fucking evil lunatics. That's how much he freaking irritated me.

I was literally shaking from the anger coursing through me, the adrenaline egging me on to just put my hands around his neck and _squeeze_-

But I was a hero. And I was going to handle the dickwad maturely. I just needed to get him off my back for now; I could plot revenge plans later with Bette.

So instead of killing him, I did the next best thing. Swiveling back to Roy, I put my hands on his shoulders and pulled his head down to my level. I ignored his confused expression and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"These guys have been harassing me all day. So do me a solid and play along, okay?"

I thought I saw Roy nod and as soon as he did, I smashed our lips together.

….

End of chapter 2, lies of love!

Thanks for reading! Review, follow, or favorite if you liked!

BTW- for anyone with a tumblr, if you feel like following, I'm rosemarygreeneyes470 on there.

**Shout outs- **

IceFire 27- Thanks for reviewing! And yes, it was Roy! I hope you continue to read

claritY10- Yay! Chapter 3 will be up soon so look for that!

Kitten- Your username makes me think of Teen Titans idk why, but I'm glad you likey.

artemisred arrow 4ever - Motorcycle dude happens to be Roy, and I can tell from your username that this fic will make you happy ( but also lots of angst so beware)

Nomby- Phew, I was wondering how I would finish the fic if I were a zombie :) I'm really really glad you loved it so much!

Eunice- Got your wish, here's an update!

HelenaWayne10- I updated, for you! XD and Roy is mysterious motorcyclist who for some reason is wearing shades (probs for secret ID reasons)

PowerToThePeople23- Your review motivated me so much (I very much love cookies) I'm glad I can add to the longshot community as I happen to ship Artemis with practically everyone (especially Roy) so this was fun to write!

I'll try to get the next update up by thanksgiving but I'm playing it by ear!

-'Till next time,

Rosemary.


End file.
